I Like You Because of Reasons, Okay!
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: It's on the eve before the return trip to Yamatai and Lara is unfortunately keeping Sam up. She didn't mean to, but she just did. One shot, LaraXSam, rates M for sexy lesbian smut. Yes, it's one of those stories. Read at your discretion.


**Author's note, feel free to skip!**

Guys I'm on a ROLL. Haha Anyways. This one shot takes place roughly a year and a half AFTER the Yamatai incident, just so you know where we are at this point in time. If it helps, Lara is 22 years old and Samantha is 23. I'm planning on staying though the "Coconut Rum" universe (or CRU for abbreviation purposes) for the rest of my Tomb Raider writings, pulling from other Tomb Raiders games as I see fit. I have a feeling it'll all be in shambles when the next Tomb Raider installment is released, but I'll just switch tracks I suppose. XD

Also, special shout out to my super awesome Beta reader, Katie, for helping me figure out how to flip people on a bed. Over video Skype. It was super awkward. And hilarious. I love her so much. XD

Blerr dee blerr dee blerr.

**Takes place after 2013 Tomb Raider Reboot, characters WILL be slightly OOC.**

**Rated M for sex. Yeah, just sex. It's one of **_**those**_** stories. Hahaha Oh man, I have no sanity…**

**THIS IS YOUR WARNING. Be responsible and don't read this if you aren't into lesbian lady smut. And again, please be respectful about it.**

**And I made a point NOT to push for reviews in my previous posts, but I really do appreciate that you guys read my writing. I would love to hear from you and hear your opinions! Or just to talk and say hi, I really do appreciate you guys! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING I'M A POOR ART SCHOOL GRADUATE. So don't sue me Crystal Dynamics/Square Enix… BUT THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO US ABOUT THE TEE SHIRTS!11 My Tomb Raider logo shirt and HMS Endurance jersey shirt are in the mail to me and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. * obligatory keyboard smashkldgalskhglhaksfglaksfgalk ***

I like You Because of Reasons, Okay?!

Thunder rumbled lowly through the dark hotel room, lightening and the neon signs from surrounding buildings illuminating the heavy draw curtain. The room was a dull darkness, impossible for it to be completely dark in Tokyo. Rain pattered gloomily on the large glass windows that were hiding behind the curtains. It was _dreadfully_ late, but Lara still couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her mind to settle down for the night; it was too focused on leaving for Yamatai in eight hours and the lithe body she was pressed into from behind wasn't helping matters either. With a quiet sigh she wriggled closer, pressing her chest tightly into Samantha's shoulder blades. A frustrated noise rumbled through Sam's frame and Lara grimaced sheepishly into Sam's hair.

"Lara, please go to sleep…" She mumbled pleadingly, burrowing her head into the pillow.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Lara whispered and pressed her brow to the back of Sam's head. Anxiety curdled in her chest and she picked at the sheets that were wrapped around her and Samantha. She was silent for a moment but the question burst forth without her consent anyways.

"Sam, why do you like me?"

Samantha sighed heavily and mumbled something incoherent. Lara frowned and buried her nose into the silky ebony locks. That certainly wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she supposed it was just best to wait until morning and not ask in the middle of the night like any sane person... She wriggled deeper into the warmth that Sam radiated and the hotel comforter and tried to go to sleep. Yet, her mind still persisted in its circles. She had been sorely mistaken thinking Sam had fallen asleep, and flinched when the twenty-three year old abruptly flipped over and put herself face to face with a startled Lara. Their legs tangled in a heap and Lara couldn't help but enjoy how their smooth bare skin slid together.

"Go. To. Sleep. I can hear your thoughts." She growled after another low rumble of thunder, her sleep-darkened eyes peering out at her from under long lashes.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying…" She answered pitifully, a frustrated frown marring her features.

Samantha sighed heavily through her nose and pressed her lips together in a thin line that would have impressed Maggie Smith's Professor McGonagall. Lara struggled to meet her partner's eyes, feeling the heat of her stare burn into her brow.

"What was your question again?" Samantha grouched and scrubbed her face with one of her hands, the other curled under their pillows.

"I just… it can wait. Go back to sleep…"

"No. What did you ask me?"

"Sam-"

"_Lara_."

The sharp low tone cowed the young archaeologist even more so, and she mumbled out her question again. Samantha remained silent for just a beat before blowing air out through her mouth in a poor impression of a horse.

"You r_eally_ needed to ask me that at-" she looked over Lara's shoulder, "three-oh four in the morning?"

"It can still wait…"

"Reasons."

"I-what?"

"I like you because of reasons."

"I… okay…"

"And I will elaborate on those reasons. One. You are my best friend. Two. You're fucking hot as hell. Three. You're very intelligent and I love talking to you about anything and everything. Four. You've taught me to fight and defend myself, even if I can't learn exactly what you learned… which was how to survive. All those hours teaching me how to be a monkey on rock walls and teaching me the correct way to shoot… And those are just the generic reasons." Samantha rattled off, a wide-eyed and still slightly guilty Lara listening intently, her hands curling around Sam's hips. She knew Sam wouldn't bother to repeat herself at this time of night.

"There are many other, more specific reasons too. Like how you play with your necklace as a nervous habit. How your eyes crinkle when you smile really wide. How completely and utterly socially awkward you can be which just makes everyone like you more. How fucking _sassy_ you can be and it makes me crack up every single time. How you always put yourself last, no matter how much I fucking protest. How you hold your old stomach wound when you don't think anyone is looking. The way you act with me when you don't have to be strong all of the time. Or how you let me hold you when the nightmares return… Or when you miss Roth… How you let me be _your_ rock for once…." Sam trailed off, her hands worming there way around Lara's waist underneath her soft cotton tank top, soft eyes gazing at her through the dark as warm fingers sleepily tripped over smooth skin and lightly raised scars that were still fading.

"And why would you even say _'like'_. You _know_ I don't just _like you_, you idiot. I _love_ you."

The only thing a madly grinning Lara could think to do at that moment was to kiss Sam. And kiss her she did. She surged forward and captured soft pink lips with her own and wrapped her arms around Samantha's neck, crushing her chest against the welcoming embrace of her lover. Sam sighed into Lara's mouth and squeezed her tight around the waist. A pink tongue traced her bottom lip and Sam eagerly accepted Lara into her mouth, effectively chasing away the foggy heaviness of exhaustion, if only temporarily, as she tasted her. They could tell that their lips would be tender and bruised tomorrow when their kisses quickly became ravenous. Lara nipped at a swollen lip and straddled over on top of Sam, but was completely thrown off guard when the slightly smaller woman knocked into the back of Lara's right knee with her left. At the same time a long lean leg wrapped around Lara's left hip and forced her to fall over onto her right side and then she was forced onto her back. The entire assault was executed in one smooth motion. The covers slid off of Sam's shoulders and pooled on Lara's legs with a crisp crinkle of fabric.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taught you that…" She grinned and hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband of Sam's sleep shorts. A playful tug revealed no underwear and Lara could feel her pupils blow wide in want, the remnants of her guilt quickly abandoned. It felt as if Sam's heated skin was scalding her knuckles.

"Too bad. Also, I have more reasons for you."

"_Do you now…_" Lara purred lowly, straight white teeth bared in a predatory grin.

"Mhmmm… Like right now. Your voice is _oozing_ with sex and it's _such_ a turn on…" She leaned down and silenced the throaty chuckle that burbled out of Lara with her lips. Sam felt her inhale sharply though her nose, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks.

"Your laugh…" She mumbled as warm hands slid into Lara's shirt and worked their way up a quivering stomach, the old cotton tee she was wearing bunching up in the process.

"The way you gasp when I touch you here…" Sam grinned wickedly into full lips and palmed both of Lara's bare breasts, gently squeezing with a satisfied moan. The feeling of Lara's pebbled nipples in the center of her palms was intoxicating.

True to Samantha's word, Lara couldn't stop the gut reaction to suck in a breath of air and arch up into the touch. She could feel Sam's heat radiating into her and she roughly tugged on the waistband of her shorts, pulling it haphazardly down her hips. She tugged the offending cloth out of her way with her teeth, exposing Lara's breasts to the cool room. Sam took the opportunity to torment Lara for a moment, licking and teasing and sucking at the supple skin until Lara's eyes were completely black with desire. She was particularly proud of the purpling hickeys she had inflicted on the sensitive underside of Lara's breasts. The smaller woman could feel the frustration and tension pulsing off of Lara and took pity on her lover. She tugged the shirt off of the young archaeologist, the cool air raising goose bumps on the tanned skin. Lara reluctantly freed her hands from their grip on Sam's abused shorts for only a moment before latching on again, forcefully pulling Samantha's hips down into her own. Her fingers gripped the flared hips, her thumbs massaging the slight bumps of Sam's pelvis.

"Off." She growled again, taking full handfuls of Samantha's toned ass.

"Ah ah ah, I am _so far_ from being done with you." Sam lilted back, a mischievous glint in her eyes showing up in the dim room. Lightening momentarily lit her form above Lara.

Samantha leaned down and ghosted her lips over Lara's jaw, playfully evading the mouth that sought her own. She shifted around and locked their hips together tightly, straddling as high up on Lara's thigh as she could physically go. A groan rumbled up through the pinned woman's chest when she felt the intense heat from the body above her press down into her center. Sam worked her lips down Lara's neck and latched on to her pulse point and sucked viciously, earning a soft cry of pleasured pain. The feeling made heat shoot straight to Lara's core and she could feel her clit throb with her racing heartbeat. Sam hummed approvingly into the abused tanned skin and nipped sharply at the blossoming bruise, no future thought given to how hard this particular hickey would be to cover up. Lara hissed through bared teeth and dug her fingers into the flesh of Sam's hips, unknowingly leaving her own future finger-shaped bruises. Samantha continued her assault on Lara's neck for a moment longer, then nipped her way across the length of her clavicle. A slick pink tongue followed with intricate swirling patterns that drove Lara into a fog of lust.

"_Sam…"_ She groaned lowly, grinding her hips up into the heat pressed between her thighs.

"Mmmm and I _especially_ love it when you do that…" Sam answered breathily and met Lara's hips with her own. "Pressing up into me like you want to crawl inside own my own skin… Writhing underneath me like that…" Sam grazed her perfect teeth across Lara's racing pulse.

Lara growled deeply and ground up hard into Sam's center, earning herself a high pitched breathy moan from the woman above her. Sam bit her lip and quickly stripped her tank top from her body, shivering as the cool air hit her heated skin. Her toned stomach muscles flexed and pulled in time with her rolling hips, allowing Lara's hands to slide up and find her pert breasts.

"What about this?" Lara panted with hooded eyes, squeezing and toying with the pert nipples in between her fingers.

"_Shit…_ Babe, you think I would say no…?" She teased back with a Cheshire grin, slowing her hips to roll languidly into Lara's thigh, the cotton of her sleep shorts quickly becoming ruined by her arousal. She could feel her thigh grow slick from Lara's center and a wave of pride made her feel elated when she thought of how _she_ was responsible for that.

Sam rolled a few more times and then leaned back and braced her hands on Lara's bent knees, and then she quit moving. Lara tried to roll up into her but whined in frustration when Samantha moved away from her, preventing the friction they both desired. The strong hands of the young archaeologist abandoned Sam's breasts and gripped fiercely at the flare of her hips again. A frustrated growl rumbled up through Lara's belly, one of Sam's favorite sounds that sent a bolt of molten heat to her core, and attempted to pull her partner into her center. Samantha chuckled and started to slowly move against Lara again, smirking evilly when more sounds of frustration reached her ears.

"Saaaammmm… _please_…" She gasped, her brow furrowed and bottom lip trapped between her white teeth. Shaggy brown bangs stuck to her forehead and Sam saw the glint of her earrings in her right ear when she twisted her head to the side. The muscles in her toned stomach jumped and quivered in anticipation, expanding on contracting quickly with her heaving chest.

"Please… what?" Sam teased, grinding down roughly into her lover.

"_FUCK."_ Lara hissed.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that…"

The only immediate response she got was a breathy moan when her hands slid down Lara's thighs and into the seat of her underwear, gripping the soft skin and pulling her hips up into her own. Lara tried to form a few sentences but could only get about halfway through before Samantha did something to interrupt her weak train of thought. Sam picked up on Lara's accelerated breathing and slowed down again; searching for the reaction she wanted.

"_Nononono SAM._ Please… Please, Sam… I'm _so_ close…_pleeeaaase…_" Lara begged, sweat glistening on her brow as the knot in her abdomen tightened pleasurably, so very close to sweet release. Sam smirked in triumph, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"One last reason, sweetie… before I blow your mind…" Sam removed her hands from Lara's underwear and pried her lover's hands off of her hips, positive that she _would_ be bruised in the morning… It would mean wearing a shirt that wouldn't ride up but she couldn't complain.

Samantha bent down until the tips of her breasts just barely touched Lara's, causing the tortured woman to arch up into her with another breathy moan. She pushed the young British woman's hands up above her head and into the fluffy hotel pillows. She was still slightly surprised every time she did this when Lara didn't fight her, so she quickly anchored them with one of her own and trailed the free one down the tan squirming body that was glistening with perspiration. She slid her fingers into the waistband of Lara's underwear and halted her fingertips just scant millimeters away from where she was wanted most. She could feel the molten liquid at her fingertips and she felt her own rush of adrenaline pump through her veins and straight to her center. And in a seductive hiss, she gave her reason.

"_I love it when you beg for me._"

Sam crashed her kiss-swollen lips into the parted mouth below her just as her fingers finally reached their much-needed destination. Three strong and slender fingers plunged into Lara's core and pumped roughly into her. Sam's lips and tongue muffled her cry of pure wanton pleasure. Lara twisted her fingers viciously into the fluffy pillow, still mindful of her partner's fingers even while in the throes of passion. The muscles in her forearms rippled with the amount of strain she was using, her chest heaving as she fought to find completion in the rhythm of her hips and Sam's fingers. Slick walls sucked and grabbed at the fingers thrusting into her. Samantha had her forearm braced on her thigh to use the power from her undulating hips. The heel of her hand crushed into Lara's swollen clit with every impact and the thought of the neighbors hearing briefly crossed her mind.

"Lara, I wanna try something… Don't hate me for it." Sam panted out in between kisses, the muscles in her arm burned from the exertion. Her only answer was some brief wild nodding and a whimper.

Taking the cue, Samantha focused intently on bringing Lara as close to the edge as she possibly could without pushing her over. When the telltale flutters of a massive orgasm massaged her fingers, Sam braced herself and tore her hand from Lara's ruined sleep shorts, pressing her hand flat to the toned abdomen and smearing the slick moisture onto the burning skin. The reaction was immediate and nearly violent if Sam hadn't put her full weight on pinning the tortured archaeologist. Lara's breath sobbed out in a pained cry of strong dissatisfaction as she struggled to free her hands.

"_Godfuckingbloody HELL why did you STOP?!"_ She cried; her hazel eyes were wide and pleading, tearing up in near-pain.

"I told you not to hate me, just hang on for a few more seconds. Please?"

Lara answered her with a groan, thumping her head back down into the pillow and gripping the fabric of the pillowcase. Sam muttered apologies and stroked her abdomen, aware of how messy they were being. Trails of kisses meandered across the flushed skin of the young British woman's chest, lacing her fingers with one of Lara's hands above their hands. She kissed up the smooth tan column of her lover's throat and mumbled complements and reassurances into her ear, the tip of her nose bumping the two silver rings in the cuff of Lara's ear. It took a minute or two, but when Samantha finally felt that Lara had been generously curbed from the edge of release she learned back up.

"Okay. You ready?" She asked.

"Woman, I have _been_ ready." Lara hissed back, her eyes flashing and betraying how irate she was with the smaller woman.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. You can do this to me next time, okay?"

"…fine."

"And you have to promise to hold off for as long as you can."

"I… fine."

"Do you promise?"

"_Yes, I fucking promise."_

"Good."

Samantha kissed Lara, allowing her to dominate her mouth. But that was all the control she was willing to give up. She pressed their hands deep into the pillow and wormed her sticky-fingered hand back into the frumpy sleep shorts. She dipped her fingers into the pooled arousal and smeared it up to the still swollen button of nerves. Sam began to swirl the pads her finger tips in tight deliberate circles, intent on slowly regaining the momentum she had lost. Her lover began to squirm again as that tight little knot of pleasure built low in her belly, her toes flexing and curling into the sheets. Lara fought to keep herself on her best behavior, the knowledge that Samantha would stop again was quite fresh in her mind and… While it was frustrating, it was also quite a new experience to be so completely controlled.

"_Oh… fuck… Sam?_" she gasped.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Please _please_ don't stop this time?"

Sam just grinned and bit the swollen lower lip gently and sped up her fingers just a touch. The fire built and it felt as if a raging beast was clawing it's way up into Lara's chest, a snarl ripped out from clenched teeth. A few more firm circles and Sam's fingers were buried deep inside her once more, curling and stroking the tightening walls of slick muscle. An appreciative sigh escaped the tortured woman and she apprehensively rolled her hips into the thrusting fingers. The page remained glacial, Samantha drawing out each little caress as long as possible.

"_Sam…_"

"Just hold on, babe, just a little longer…"

"_Nnnghhh_…"

"I know, I know."

Thrusts sped up and the adjoined thumb gently brushed over the painfully sensitive nub. Tanned hips snapped up into Sam and a high-pitched breathy moan tumbled from Lara's lips and into her mouth. She made a patterned rhythm with her fingers of four thrusts and then a stroke on the fifth. Rinse, repeat. It was just enough to keep a befuddled Lara jumping and moaning in sensual gratification without pushing her into her orgasm. The seconds drug by, trickling into a minute, and then to a second one. She was straining to hold herself back, and Samantha didn't realize how hard she was trying until the faint popping of torn threads from the abused pillow case reached her ears over the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Just ten more seconds, you can do it…"

"_Ohhhhhh Saaaam… I'm trying._"

"Come on, stay here. Ten, nine…"

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease-_"

"…eight, seven, six…" She whispered into Lara's ear, releasing the hand pinned above their heads and sliding it underneath her trembling body, gripping around her waist. Lara's hands abandoned the torn casing and wrapped around Sam's shoulders, her blunt nails digging in to the alabaster skin of her shoulder blades. A long lean leg wrapped around Sam's hips and Lara began to see spots behind her tightly closed eyelids.

"…five, four,…"

A harsher stroke of the thumb.

"…three…"

A nip to the side of her neck just behind her ear.

"…two…"

A quickening of thrusts.

"…_one._"

White. White, blinding light exploded into Lara's vision as she finally let go and careened over the edge of sanity. She heard screaming but it didn't register that it was her own. All that mattered was the obliterating heat coursing through her veins and Sam's fingers buried deep inside her. Samantha held the spasming body of her lover tightly to her chest and wincing when nails dug in and clawed down her back, red-welted lines trailing down her shoulder blades. She stilled her fingers and massaged the red swollen clit firmly, prolonging the vicious orgasm. She could tell that Lara's mind was completely blank, the tendons and vessels standing out in stark relief on her neck from the strain of not being able to breath properly. A strangled cry reverberated from Lara's body into hers as she pushed her lover over the edge a second time, head thrown back and mouth frozen in a silent scream of pleasure.

Sam couldn't help the giggle that burbled up out of her belly when Lara finally came back down to earth and mashed her lips into the side of her neck in sloppy wet kisses. Her hands gently caressed the inflamed skin of Sam's back in apology as she tried to catch her breath. She whimpered when the tired fingers were drawn out of her and sank further into the warm embrace of her girlfriend. Jolts of desire still shook her body as every little touch seemed to spark electricity. Samantha turned her head and kissed Lara deeply, wiping her hand on the dirty bed sheets. She leaned back and peered down at her still-breathless partner.

"Well…?" She asked.

"…I love you."

"I love you, too." Samantha could only grin, and then the clock on the bedside table caught her eye and she schooled her features.

"Augh… It's nearly 4 am and we have to be up at six-thirty. I hope you're happy." She grumbled teasingly, struggling to hide her pleased smile while cuddling into the sweaty body underneath her and propping her chin on the center of Lara's chest.

"We should just stay up then…" Lara panted, her arms flopped out to the side and she was answered with a toothy grin and an eye roll.

"_Oh my god._"

"I think you mean, _Oh my Lara_. That _is_ what you scream when I go down on you."

"…Fucking bitch." Sam snorted in laughter.

"_Your_ fucking bitch… Or your bitch you like to fuck... I'll take one of each please." Lara bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"And there's that sassiness I was talking about."

"You love it."

"I _fucking_ love it." Sam swooped up and kissed Lara.

"Who's the sassy one now? Hmmm?" She mumbled into Sam's thoroughly kissed lips.

"I am starting to regret not moving you to that shitty little arm chair in the corner."

"Hell no. We can sleep on the boat."

"And I'll be locking you out of the room."

"If you're going to do it yourself, I at least want to watch."

"_Lara._" Came the humor-filled exasperated reply that was quickly cut off by a gasp and a throaty moan.

"_Sam."_

"_FUCKING hell…"_

It was needless to say that neither one of them got any sleep that night.


End file.
